


下一个未来

by red_button



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>经历了父亲的事情以后，对自己的职业生涯产生了质疑的小骨头被Jim骗回学院攻读研究方面的学位，之后他无奈地接替Jim的打工帮忙照看Joanna，从此他的生活彻底被这份打工改变了</p>
            </blockquote>





	下一个未来

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为学院AU，充斥着各种胡诌的设定、高度不合逻辑以及OOC  
> 原初舰长和大副可能不会正式登场，不过他们总能找到刷存在感的方法  
> 我只是想要符合逻辑的HE一次而已，但是脑洞老是容易欢脱地自己跑偏……  
> 以及我真的觉得我也是蛮拼的……

“我是个医生，不是保姆！”  
习惯性地吼出“我是个医生”这句话后，McCoy突然就愣住了，距离那件事发生虽然已经过去了好几个月的时间，但他仍然对自己究竟还有没有资格再做个医生深表怀疑，不是因为技术上的问题，而是在心理上的。  
有些事情没有被揭穿的时候一切都能风平浪静到就像没有发生过一样，但是只要有人终于说出口来就会像魔咒一般束缚住相关者，在McCoy身上，点破事件的人和被束缚住的人都是他自己。  
就在几个月前McCoy为得了绝症的父亲执行了安乐死。  
被病痛折磨了很久的David终于忍不住请求儿子结束他的痛苦，对父亲长久以来的痛苦都看在眼里的儿子虽然已经竭尽全力却还是救不了他。在父亲再三的恳求下，为了维持父亲最后的尊严，儿子最终还是为父亲执行了安乐死。  
之后的日子就和原本一样平静，McCoy依旧两点一线的往来于家和医院之间，直到又一次无法挽救病人的生命，这几乎就成了压垮他的最后一根稻草。  
等Jim发现McCoy不太对劲，匆忙赶到他家的时候，干掉了好多瓶珍藏的McCoy正浑浑噩噩地坐在地板上灌着不知道是第几瓶的烈酒。  
被眼前的景象吓到了的Jim一把夺过了McCoy手里的酒瓶，被抢了酒瓶的McCoy毫不在意地找着身边其它能喝的酒，在接连摸到几个空瓶后，Jim终于成功按住了他的手，“停下Bones！你当年把我从酒吧里拖出来可不是为了让我看你醉死在这里！”  
“放开我！”  
“就算你喝再多David也回不来了！”  
“这和我爸的事没关系！”  
McCoy明显被Jim的这句话激怒了，愤怒的他几乎是立刻地就朝Jim挥出了拳头，担心伤到McCoy的Jim并不敢还击，只是尽力格挡开对方的进攻。醉汉的攻击毫无章法，没挡掉多少的Jim脸上很快就挂了彩，他下意识地闭起眼准备接受McCoy向他脸上挥来的拳头，结果预想中的疼痛并没有降临，睁开眼看到的却是揪着他的衣领无声痛哭的McCoy。  
Jim轻轻拍着McCoy的后背安慰着悲伤的挚友，“没事了，没事了，一切都会好起来的。”  
“我甚至都不确定自己还有没有资格做个医生。”  
“怎么会呢，你可是全宇宙最棒的医生，你要是不行的话，可就没人能行了。”  
“我根本就无法挽回病人的生命。”  
“Bones这不是你的错，你已经尽力了。”拍抚着McCoy颤抖的肩膀，Jim提出了一个建议，“既然这样，好吧，既然你觉得你做不了医生了，不如回学院读个Ph.D.什么的，然后就去研发疫苗和疗法吧。”  
第二天醒来以后，McCoy在padd上发现了Jim的留言，不外乎就是一些安慰的话，除此之外，他还发现Jim真的帮他申请了星际学院的Ph.D.课程。  
几个月后的现在，McCoy站在星际学院的学生宿舍里朝着他的室友大声吼出了“我是个医生，不是保姆！”  
“真的只是这学期而已，帮帮我吧Bones！”  
“没准你下学期还会去选个高级外星语言学什么的，所以，我的答案是不行！”  
“我真的不知道原本上外星语言学的教授会休产假，早知道是那个瓦肯人来上课的话我肯定不会选这门课啊，他可是出了名的严厉！”  
“不，你还是会选，自从那两个把在宇宙中搞科研变成在宇宙中随时随地撞个麻烦的家伙抢回克林贡猛禽以后你就心心念念要去上外星语言学了，你只是想造个AI出来，又不是想要造星舰，克林贡猛禽和你到底有什么关系？”  
“星舰虽然和我关系不大，可掌握各种外星语真的很重要啊。”  
“所以你还是会接着选高级外星语言学的。”  
“我真的不想把这份工作让给别人，Bones——”  
看着James宇宙无敌狗狗眼Kirk那双蔚蓝的眼睛，McCoy终于还是败下阵来，“哎……好吧好吧，事先说清楚，真的只有这一学期啊。”  
“等你见过Joanna就不会这么说了，我们的小公主那么可爱，我才不信下学期你会残忍地拒绝。”  
“Damn it，你果然打定主意要选高级外星语言学了是不是！”

 

九月的天气虽然已经没有了盛夏时的炎热，不过气温计上的汞柱并没有随着月历的翻页而爽快下降。在跟着Jim从宿舍急急赶到Joanna就读的幼儿园后，McCoy只觉得自己仿佛又一次回到了高温的夏天。  
一路上Jim简单地给McCoy说明了一下这份工作需要做的事，不外乎就是接孩子放学、给她做晚饭、到时间哄她睡觉这类的事情，这些事情其实用三个字就能简单总结了，那就是简单粗暴的“带孩子”。所以趁着Jim给幼儿园方面介绍在自己的时候，McCoy又在恶狠狠地心里重复了一遍“Damn it，我不是个保姆！”  
“不要用这种表情面对小朋友，”看着站在身边黑着一张脸的McCoy，Jim想手动操作帮McCoy摆出一个笑脸，结果刚一伸出手就被对方的一记眼刀瞪得缩回了手，无奈的他只能失望地放下双手，“我前几天听Joanna提起过，她爸爸的研究很快就能结束了，到那时你就只用接她放学就行了，而且Joanna真的很乖。”  
“所有的孩子都比你乖，可能就连实验室里的那些tribble和病毒都比你乖。”  
“Bones——”  
“收起你的狗狗眼，我今天不会再上当了。”  
原本打算在这个问题上继续纠缠下去的Jim被一声稚嫩的童声打断了，接着一个小女孩就出现在了他们的面前，“Jim！”  
Jim摸了摸小女孩的头，蹲下身尽力让自己的眼睛和小女孩的持平，“你好呀，Joanna！今天有做个乖孩子吗？”  
“当然啦！”  
“还记得我之前和你说要让我的朋友来照顾你一段时间的事情吗？”看到Joanna点了点头，Jim才继续说了下去，“我旁边这位看起来有点凶凶的叔叔就是我说的那个朋友啦，你别看他现在这副模样，实际上他只是在害羞而已，你可以叫他Bones。”  
Joanna抬头看着站在Jim身旁的McCoy，似乎是犹豫了一下，但她最终学着大人的样子有模有样地向McCoy伸出了右手，“Bones你好，我叫Joanna。”  
看着Joanna甜甜的笑脸，McCoy握住了那只小小的右手，就在这一瞬间，刚刚还对Jim的安排感到相当不满的McCoy一下子就彻底将这种不满抛诸脑后。毕竟在Joanna的问题上Jim一点都没有夸大，她确实最个可爱的小公主。

把Bones介绍给Joanna之后Jim就赶回去继续他卷着舌头和外星语言学的战争了，一时间一大一小两个人谁都没有说话，只是大手牵小手沉默地走在回家的路上。  
第一次和小朋友单独在一起的McCoy有些不知所措，但想着还有很长一段时间得和Joanna相处，纠结了几分钟后他还是主动找个了话题，“我的工作应该还包括给你做晚饭，你家里有食材吗？”  
“爸爸最近都很忙，家里的冰箱也空空的。”  
“那你晚饭一般吃什么？我记得去教师宿舍的路上有一家很大的超市，我们可以顺路买一些食材回去。”  
“Bones也不喜欢食品复制机吗？”  
听到Joanna这个似乎与话题无关的问题后，McCoy疑惑地低头看了看右手牵着的孩子，“什么？”  
“爸爸不喜欢食品复制机，他更喜欢天然的东西。不过我觉得只要是高科技的东西，爸爸都不是很喜欢，特别是传送器。”  
“是吗？”似乎是意识到了什么，McCoy惊讶地向Joanna问了出来，“Jim居然会做饭？！”  
“没有啊，Jim都是用食品复制机给我做晚饭。”  
听到这个答案，不知道为什么McCoy突然松了一口气，“那现在开始，你又能吃到真正的食材了。”在超市门口推了一辆购物车的他也给了Joanna一个购物篮，“让我们来把你家空荡荡的冰箱填满吧！”  
“把冰箱填满！”Joanna兴奋地附和着McCoy的提议。  
“把冰箱填满的第一步，让我们想想晚上要吃些什么。”  
“炸鸡腿！”  
“不行，那个不健康，小孩子就该吃些健康的食物。”  
“Bones——”  
虽然否决了Joanna想吃炸鸡腿的提议，但McCoy还是给Joanna做了鸡排当晚饭，当然那鸡排并不是油炸的。饭后McCoy把碗碟塞进了洗碗机——感谢不喜欢高科技物品的教授有一台洗碗机——然后一大一小围着桌子做着各自的作业，幼儿园的课题毕竟难度有限，偶尔Joanna会有些不明白的地方，McCoy也能简单地教会她。很快就完成了作业的Joanna只是安静地玩着自己的娃娃，并没有打扰还在写作业的McCoy，这使得他真正相信了Jim关于Joanna的描述。  
晚上的时间过得很快，转眼就到了Joanna该睡觉的时间了，看着自己洗完澡的Joanna揉着眼睛明显一副很困的样子，McCoy自然地就把小朋友抱了起来，“小公主该睡觉咯。”  
“嗯，Bones给我读睡前故事。”  
“好吧，让我们看看你都有些什么书。”

“她敏捷地往后一跃，那庞然大物发出轰然巨响摔落地面，巨大的翅翼外展，重重地砸在地上；它一死，那阴影就跟着消退了。伊欧玟周身笼罩在光明中，日出的光芒照着她闪闪发亮的金发。”[注1]  
“Bones，我不想再听魔戒当睡前故事了，以前我和同学说了这个故事，她们都觉得好无聊。”  
“跟你爸爸抱怨去，你家里剩下的书里能做睡前故事来读的就只有魔戒和霍比特人，除此之外，你说冰霜杰克的故事Jim已经给你念过许多遍了，多到你都能背出来的程度了。”  
“可是我真的不想再听这些了。”  
眼看着Joanna沮丧起来McCoy突然有些心软，“那你想听什么？我会回去试着找找看。”  
“冰雪奇缘！”  
“这难道不是动画吗？”  
“是动画没错，不过Bones你也可以给我唱Let it go当摇篮曲呀！”  
“睡觉！”  
“Bones——”Joanna委屈地嘟起了嘴，“如果我让爸爸给我买新书的话你会给我读吗？”  
“只要不唱歌就行，我可不是什么又唱歌又跳舞的迪斯尼王子，以后再提这种要求我就不给你读睡前故事听了。”McCoy装作生气的样子帮安静下来的Joanna掖好了被角，然后俯下身亲吻了她的额头，“做个好梦，我的小公主。”  
“晚安，Bones。”  
看着闭上眼睛准备即将入睡的Joanna，McCoy轻手轻脚关上了她的房门。

深夜，完成了一天工作的McCoy教授回到了家里，去女儿房间里看了看已经睡熟了的Joanna，他决定给自己弄点夜宵。意识到只能用食品复制机凑合一下的他想着一定要找时间去给冰箱补货，结果一走进厨房就看到了冰箱上的便条。  
 _你好，教授。我自作主张和Joanna一起把冰箱塞满了，希望这不会让你觉得不礼貌，为表歉意我做了一些三明治放在冰箱里了，你可以当宵夜（毕竟Joanna说你常常在半夜才回来），也可以当作明天的早饭，LM。_  
微笑着边吃三明治边看着纸条，McCoy教授觉得Jim的这个朋友或许会给他的生活带来一些好的改变。

-TBC-

注1：原文出自译林版《魔戒 王者再临》，译者朱学恒


End file.
